The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device and an electronic instrument.
When an electronic instrument such as a portable telephone is subjected to electrostatic discharge from the electrified operator, a transistor of an integrated circuit device provided in the electronic instrument may be destroyed due to static electricity. In order to prevent such electrostatic destruction, an electrostatic destruction protection element is provided in the integrated circuit device.
A malfunction such as an abnormal display on a display panel of the electronic instrument may occur due to electrostatic discharge from the operator, even if electrostatic destruction of the transistor does not occur. An electrostatic discharge (ESD) immunity test may be performed in order to inspect for such a malfunction caused by electrostatic discharge.
The ESD immunity test is used for an electronic instrument which is subjected to electrostatic discharge directly from the electrified operator or applied through an object close to the electronic instrument.
In recent years, insufficient ESD immunity has posed a problem along with advancement of a microfabrication process for integrated circuit devices. Therefore, provision of an integrated circuit device has been demanded which does not malfunction even if an electronic instrument is subjected to electrostatic discharge (JP-A-2003-234647).